Moments
by TheoTheSpurs
Summary: There are moments that can only be expressed through Poetry. From the POV of Hiccup, these Poems explore more about him as his relationship with others! Enjoy! :) [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HTTDY2]
1. Moments

**Moments.**

Can't you hear me?  
Don't do this  
Snap out of it!  
Don't do this

Toothless I know  
You are in there  
Please I'm begging you  
To stop.

Look at what you're doing  
Fire is leaking  
You're eyes are slits  
You want to kill me.

Toothless!  
This isn't you  
You would never hurt me  
Stop doing this  
Stop it- come off it!

Don't betray me  
You're my best friend  
I believe in you  
You would never hurt me.

Toothless...

DAD NO STOP!

TOOTHLESS  
PLEASE LISTEN TO ME  
YOU CAN BREAK FREE  
DON'T DO IT

DAD STO-

Dad? Dad?  
No this-  
This cannot be  
No.

Mom don't look at me  
Like there's no hope  
He is Stoick  
He is my Dad

He is not..  
HE IS NOT GOING TO  
die.

Dad wake up!  
Dad stop acting dead.  
Stop it!

Jump up! Scold me!  
Lecture me for worrying!  
"It'll take more than just A little fire to kill me."

JUST SAY THOSE WORDS  
OH DAD NO  
You're not dead  
You can't be-  
You can't be..

dead.

You are my guide!  
My mentor!  
My friend!  
You can't leave me  
Not now when Berk needs you  
Not when Mom needs you

Not when I need you

No- no this can't This can't be happening.

This can't be happening...

Get away From him!  
You savage Beast

You killed him  
You killed my father

GET OUT OF HERE  
GET OUT OF MY SIGHT

You killed him  
It's all your fault  
He shouldn't have died-  
IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

FLY AWAY  
I HATE YOU  
NEVER COME BACK  
I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU


	2. Passion

**With Me**

Sail with me  
Through the seas of life  
No matter how dark the waters  
You will be my light

Fly with me

Into the flames of Love

No matter how much it hurts

I will prove my worth

Run with me

To the fields of eternity

No matter the ache of our feet

Our love will be forever sweet.

...

**Divine Beauty**

Your words are the sweetest  
Like honey fresh from the comb  
Silky and lyrical- a melter of hearts  
Oh how I long to hear your voice.

Your eyes shine brighter  
Than the whole twinkling of the sky  
Breathe joy into my life-  
Oh beautiful starry eyes

Your hair is more precious than gold  
Forged with the fire of Dragon's breath  
Yet one strand from your golden locks-  
Oh can there ever be more to ask for?

And if ever one day I am allowed  
To call you and say that, You,  
Divine Beauty.  
Has decided to stand by me  
And give me strength  
For the days to come  
Than let my final words be this:

I have ridden on the backs of dragons  
I have led the bravest of men  
I have seen many wondrous sights  
Yet nothing can be compared  
To Astrid Hofferson.  
My wife.

...

_Hi guys! Thanks for supporting the poems and reading it! I hope you've enjoyed it- as you can tell these poems are love poems created by Hic for Astrid._

_Here is a cool fact: Astrid's name does in fact mean Divine Beauty. That is pretty cool! _

_If you'd like to see more of my works, check out my profile where there is a link to my blog! (I post self created short stories and poems!)_

_Thanks guys love y'all!_


	3. Freedom

**Higher**

It's in my bones  
I feel it pulsating  
Through my veins-  
Through my head  
My arms tremble

My teeth gnash  
The hairs on my hand  
Rise in attention  
Palms get sweaty  
With pure anticipation.

As I soar-  
Free! High above!  
On top of the world  
Through the cotton balls  
Discover the breeze  
Of the heavens so fresh

I scream in joy- it is  
The only sound.  
The wind carries it  
To the ears of birds  
Startled at the sight  
Of a man, flying.

Toothless opens his mouth  
His gums flap- he closes his eyes  
A low grunt escapes his belly  
He is happy- he is one.  
With the sky, the clouds.  
The freedom.

Up here we don't think  
Up here we just do  
There is nothing better  
Than soaring mightily  
Without a care in the world!

...

**Flight**

Contentment  
Is flying gently over calm waters  
Waves casually lapping  
Rising and falling in one motion  
I feel sea breeze in my hair  
With Astrid right behind me

Satisfaction  
Is riding into the scarlet sky  
Of the burning orb- the sun!  
Descending to it's place  
Hidden behind the mountains  
To bring the end of day.

Happiness  
Is gliding above the clouds  
As the fair moon radiates it's light  
And the stars twinkle in the night  
I feel Astrid's arm wrapped around me  
Her presence and embrace comforts me

I feel my dad's gaze  
From the skies above  
He always watches out for us  
A chief protects his Own.

But when I'm up here  
My mind simply clears  
Astrid, Toothless-  
And the beautiful night sky.

...

_Hey guys! This is the (most probably) last set of Poems. Thanks to anyone who has enjoyed my poems thus far! Its been real fun writing it!_

_If you like my work (I do this every time haha) please please check ouuut my blog. There are more poems and short stories there! Link is in my profile- or if you're too lazy..._

_ .sg_

_Theres the link so please check it out!_

_Would love to hear from y'all so do drop a review! This segment of poem was trying to recreate the emotions of flying- something which I thought the movies did quite well. There are two emotions that I get- one of pure adrenaline rush and one of serenity in the air. Hence these two poems. I hoped you've enjoyed all the poems! Thanks so much for reading!_

_PS I'm working on a story at the moment (in prose form!). Do look out for it- I promise it to be rather epic! Love y'all!_


	4. Fear

**Nightmares**

You know what scares me the most?  
It's the source of my Nightmares  
I find myself all alone  
And strapped to a golden chair

I hear the words that rings out  
"Praise be to the Chief of our tribe!"  
I feel blood seeping from my ears  
The cheers are just way too loud

The shadows are revealed and I see smiling faces  
All the same- their faces concrete  
Even you and Toothless

No lips are moving but I can hear the voices  
Telling me of how I am the greatest of all the chieftains  
I look at my hand but now it's free  
And I'm grasping a sword

I can't help it and I raise it to the clouds up high  
Shouting word of command  
From the bottom the earth cracks  
From it seeps burning magma  
All the smiling people still happy as they melt like wax

Now I'm alone again with only a sea of lava for company  
I realize that I've killed the people that I am supposed to care for  
My heart turns to lead and I scoff and I sniff  
My emotions are just dead like the people I've just killed

Than I wake up with a scream  
My mind regaining control of my body  
And my thoughts- my emotions and my hands  
I see Toothless still snoozing gently on the roof  
As I sob quietly to myself

I'm not a leader like that  
I'm not a leader like that

…

**To Death**

My fears are torn open  
I see a million eyes on me  
Wearing a mask to hide behind  
No- this isn't me!

But I can't come out of hiding  
And show my true face in public  
Or they will see the red-rimmed eyes  
Of a person that keeps on crying

My people expect me to be a leader  
They look up to me and look to me  
For help and for guidance- but who  
Who am I? And what do I have?

"I'll lead you to your death!"  
I want to scream out this fact  
But I see my dads pride  
Bursting brightly in their eyes

I feel a lump upon my throat  
I can never measure up  
To the person my dad was  
Even as he sailed dead on a boat

I tear myself away from people  
And go riding through the clouds  
But my thoughts are down below  
I'm dragging all of them deeper

I've spent my nights wondering  
Is this truly who I am?  
Just another hopeless leader  
Leading people to their deaths?

…

_Hey guys! I've decided to not shut this story down after all, just in case I have sudden motivation to write a poem or two. I really hope you've enjoyed my poems so far- if you'd like to check out my other works check out my blog! Link is on my profile!_

_As for this set of Poems, I just felt like exploring the depth of Hic's fear of being a leader. I initially set out to write this as a non-HTTYD Poem, but I found Hic's voice starting to appear so I'm like "Why not?" _

_Do drop a review! I love hearing from y'all _

_Lorde: THANKS MAN HAHA HEY LOOK I'VE WRITTEN ANOTHER ONE! Apologies its not a Hiccstrid one though! Thanks for all your positive comments you've really made my week _

_Guest: Thanks for pointing that out! Changes are made! _

_Love y'all!_


End file.
